runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction: Interview of the Month/Dec08
The interview was conducted between December 27th 2008 and January 10th 2009. Subject Nominations The Finite Earth *Subject: The Finite Earth, upcoming serial. *Interviewer: Mr. Garrison *Interviewee: Ugozima *'Decided:' No opposition to this nomination, it shall be gone ahead with. For *As the series is relatively new, it would be good to take a look at its progress at an early stage, and Ugozima has written a lot for a pilot story si we know things are definitely going. The series looks interesting, and Ugo is very creative with lots of plans and ideas he could share. Mr. Garrison 20:13, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Against *None. Questions 1. This is your second serial, following on from Avarrocka 177, are there any ways in which these serials are connected? Will you be using any ideas you held over from it to The Finite Earth? *No, not at all. A 177 never caught on, and it's obvious to see why. The story was so tight that it didn't really allow any characters besides mine, so it was pretty much a failure. -.- 2. How long do you expect the series to run? Is it a limited story that will be completely tied up eventually or is it an ongoing story that can evolve and provide original characters and settings? *Honestly, that remains to be seen. I don't know yet. 3. What influenced you to make The Finite Earth? Is there anything from real life that you have used for the series? Any of your beliefs or subject matter? *I wanted to give Dancus' early history another chance. I already had tried that with A 177, but it flopped. Nothing in real life is really influencing me, though. 4. Without being too spoiler-ish, can you give three or four single words (if you can) that some up the first series? For example: magic, explosion, goblin, Camelot. *Assassin, sunlight, machine, fire 5. Are there any elements from existing literature, films or television that you are going to use? Similar to how Time Fractures was based on the television series in the UK Primeval and how a recent chapter of Gielinor by me featured a reference to a British sitcom? *No. This is pretty much standalone. 6. Plenty of characters exist in two different continuities on the wiki such as Tony de Fillo, Bruce Brysworth - even a Gielinorian verision of Drauss from Time Fractures/''Two Worlds'' appeared in "The End of Days", but is there going to be any big changes to Dancus in The Finite Earth? *Not really. He won't have telekinesis, but a different power instead. Also, he will have an uncanny interest in machinery. 7. Your series has an interesting title, what is it meant to mean? And is it a metaphor for something? *If you've read I've wrote of Varrockians yet, Roald mentions "the finite earth" in reference to the devastating drought just before an attempt on his life. 8. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you haven't written a villain's role yet, but do you intend on doing so in TFE? *I have, a long time ago, in BoA. I do plan on writing a villain's story. 9. Dancus/Raiah/Vadas make a strong team; will we see them in TFE or will your new characters take their roles? Do you imagine that Rarren and Livan will appear in your other works? *Don't expect to see Rai or Vadas in TFE. You won't! Rarren and Livan were in fact designed to take their places. Their personalities are basically the same, as will be revealed. Now, also don't expect Livan running around in a witches' hat and red robes either. It's a different universe, and I plan to float more away from magic and towards machinery. 10. How much can you reveal about upcoming episodes without giving too much away? And for the purpose of anyone reading who doesn't know, how can you get involved in writing for your promising new series? *Well, in the first season there is going to be murder, conspiracy, a secret organization, hail & brimstone (not really), and a big battle. The second season will have almost the opposite, however, with things getting a bit frigid. My series isn't open yet, but when it is, you'll know. Wikinotice! Comments :None, as of yet.